Duda
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Harry Potter debe despejar despejar la "pequeña" duda de su hijo James Sirius...


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling.

_Sí, es oootro de mis delirios :)  
_

* * *

**Duda**

Harry arropa a su hijo mayor, cuyos ojos brillan con ansiedad. _Curiosidad_.  
Tiene el presentimiento de que no presagia algo bueno. El siempre tan ocurrente James de cuatro años tiene una mueca pensativa.  
—Papá, tengo una duda.  
—¿Qué?  
El niño larga la bomba sin más:  
—¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?  
_Mierda_.  
Sí, lo primero que pensó Harry Potter ante tal interrogante de parte de su hijo ha sido la palabra _mierda_. Haciendo énfasis en cada una de las sílabas.  
Repasa desesperadamente en su cabeza qué decirle. ¿Verdad o mentira?  
Maldice que Ginny haya decidido visitar a sus padres y le haya dejado solo por el momento. No tiene a quién consultarle nada.  
Opta por la mentira.  
—Los traen la cigüeña.  
—¿Qué es una cigüeña?  
Bien, ahora sabe que criar a un niño casi totalmente ajeno al mundo muggle no es tan ventajoso.  
—Un ave.  
—¿Como un hipogrifo?  
—Eh… sí.  
—Pero, ¿de dónde salen los bebés en realidad?  
—Los tienen en… una especie de guarida—Harry sabe que está diciendo una gran sarta de estupideces—. Están reunidos allí, esperando a ser transportados a sus casas con sus padres.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Las llevan en una bolsa de tela que tienen sujetas en el pico.  
—¿Y no se les puede caer?  
—No.  
—Pero, ¿tanta fuerza tienen? Si son aves y llevan tantos niños que pesan mucho… no se puede.  
—Sí se puede, James. Son mágicas.  
—Ah. ¿No pierden el equilibrio, tampoco? ¿Cuántos kilómetros vuelan? ¿De qué país son? ¿Si un bebé se les cae por accidente?  
—No.  
—¿No qué?  
—No pierden el equilibrio.  
—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Una vez vi pasar algo volando en el cielo. Puede haber sido un bebé que se les hubiera caído. ¡Un hermano mío, tal vez!  
—Así no funciona.—resopla Harry, ya un poco impaciente.  
El otro no sacia su sed de información tan fácil.  
—¿Entonces cómo es? ¿Dicen "queremos un bebé" y la cigüeña viene?  
—Exacto.  
—Ya. Pero tienen que ser igual a ustedes, ¿cierto? Yo me parezco a ti. ¿Si te trajeran un niño de piel oscura qué haces? ¿Lo devuelves?  
—Eso no puede pasar.  
—Al final, ¿cuántos kilómetros recorren en total? ¿Y cuál es su país? No me dijiste.  
—No lo sé. Muchos. Vienen de un país lejano.—Harry se frustra. La cabeza comienza a darle vueltas. Hasta siente mareos.  
—Imagínate que vienen del otro lado del mundo. ¿No se cansan nunca? Deben ser más poderosas que los hipogrifos.  
—No, no se cansan. Vuelan, dejan al bebé en la puerta de casa y lo recibimos.  
—¿Aceptan al hijo que les traiga así sin más?  
—Sí.  
—Hubieran devuelto a Albus.  
—¡James!  
—¡Pero es que es tonto! El otro día le hice creer que el excremento del gato de mi prima Roxie era torta de chocolate y…  
—¿Qué?  
—Nada.  
—James Sirius Potter—Harry alza el dedo índice, acusador—, dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando.  
—¡No hice nada! Roxie llegó y empezó a darme patadas para que me alejara del gato. Al se dio cuenta de todo.  
—Bien.  
—Entonces, en resumen: los bebés están en una guarida en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí; muchas cigüeñas los recogen en unas bolsas de telas y vuelan kilómetros y kilómetros para llevarlos a las casas de los padres que los han pedido. Ahí lo reciben y forman su familia.  
—¡Eso es!  
—Y no traen niños negros.  
—No dije eso. Digo que… no a los que… como nosotros…  
—Papá, estás siendo racista.—replica James frunciendo el ceño y con tono de censura.  
Lo que le faltaba. Está seguro de que fue su tía Hermione quien le enseñó esa palabra.  
—No soy racista.  
—Dijiste que no quieres niños negros. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se te pueden perder en la oscuridad?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué de qué?  
—James, ya deja de preguntar. Habla con tu madre luego.  
—Bueno. Pero sigo pensando que eres racista.  
Harry camina a la puerta, encolerizado. Ese chico sí sabía cómo sacarlo de quicio. Suspira. Toma la manija para abrirla.  
—Vaya lío con eso de cómo se hacen los bebés—escucha que murmura mientras abandona el cuarto. Se queda de piedra cuando lo oye agregar:—. Y yo que pensaba que sólo se trataba de que dos personas tuvieran sexo.


End file.
